Begging
by WATERMELON-S33DS
Summary: i guess this could be considered hidashi, but it's not romantic at all, just brothers picking on brothers with some old habits to get what they want. pre-movie and pre-baymax. hiro convinces tadashi to take a break for once to spend time with him, but tadashi has other plans.


He didn't know how it was done, but, Hiro managed to convince Tadashi to take a break on his big robotics project, take a break from spending hours after school working and come home on time for once. This meant the two of them could actually _do_ stuff together now!

At first Tadashi had wanted to take a nap, he had a lot of catching up to do with sleep. Hiro ruined that plan by begging and pleading to watch a movie or two with his big brother.

"Hiro, no. I'm tired, I'll probably fall asleep during the movie anyways..." Tadashi sighed from where he was laying on the sofa, arm hanging over his eyes to block out the light and the puppy-dog eyes his baby brother was giving him, also attempting to ignore the weight on his entire body from the boy laying on him.

"Come on..." Hiro begged, he pouted and rested his head on Tadashi's chest and began gently kicking at the older boys legs.

"I already said no." Tadashi pulled his hat over his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, Hiro quickly lifted his head to avoid being elbowed in the face.

Damn, he really did want that nap... but, Hiro wanted to watch movies even more...

Hiro started to think, how did he always get Tadashi to do stuff for him when they were little? The 14 year old grinned at the memory.

"Nii-san~" Hiro purred, he felt Tadashi stiffen underneath him. All he got was a grumble in response after Tadashi relaxed again. Hiro decided to up the ante.

"Nii-chan..." He layed back down on Tadashi's chest, feeling a smirk force it's way to his lips as his brother stiffened even more, Hiro could barely see shades of pink peeking out from underneath the cap on his brother's face.

"Hiro, _please_ let me sleep..." His voice was calm, but it was pretty obvious he was trying not to squeal over how cute his little brother was.

"Please?" Hiro scooted up, tightening his knees around Tadashi's hips and giving a push to move himself. He rested his chin on his older brother's collar bone. Tadashi didn't react. Hiro scooted up again until his face was right beside Tadashi's. He turned his head a bit and whispered into his brother's ear, trying to use the cutest voice he could.

"Nii-chan~ Pleeeeeaaassseee." Hiro pouted and rested his cheek where he assumed Tadashi's cheekbone was under the hat. There was a muffled grumble before Hiro was thrown back and Tadashi sat up, a light blush still dusted his cheeks. Hiro grinned proudly and got himself comfortable before pressing play on the remote.

* * *

_"Hiro..."_

"Hiro..."

"Otouto." Tadashi shook Hiro's shoulder, the younger one snorted and sat up.

Halfway through the movie Hiro had fallen asleep on Tadashi's shoulder. Eventually the tiredness caught on, Tadashi found himself yawning. It wasn't long until they fell asleep piled on top of each other. Tadashi hugging his adorable little brother tightly, and Hiro clinging to his older brother's shirt like a baby with a blanket.

Hiro rubbed his eyes and yawned, not caring that Tadashi's leg was probably getting sore from him sitting on it, Tadashi did always say Hiro had a boney butt. Tadashi rubbed his face and scratched at his cheek before putting his hat back on his head.

"See..." The elder stopped to yawn. "I... I told you I would've fallen asleep anyways..." He tried to sound stern, but he was half awake so his tone didn't exactly change to show what he meant.

"I know... but... at least we got to hang out..." Hiro smiled and let himself fall against Tadashi's chest. "We gotta do this again sometime." He grinned up to his older brother, who simply sighed.

"Come on, I'd rather sleep in my own bed than on the couch with you." Tadashi didn't give his younger brother enough time to react before hooking an arm under his legs and picking him up bridal style. Hiro yelped and braced himself by throwing an arm around Tadashi's neck.  
"Tadashi! I can walk!" He tried to struggle away, a little embarrassed at being carred like a child.

"After what you did to me? It's my turn to have a little fun~ Hiro-chan~" Tadashi cooed and rubbed his cheek against the top of Hiro's head as he walked up the stairs, the younger couldn't do anything but pout. "Come on, Otouto, smile for me." Tadashi pressed his lips to Hiro's forehead and gave him a big kiss, adding in an extra loud "_mwah_!" to make Hiro feel even more embarrassed. Hiro once again struggled against the affection, but, it didn't work. He eventually gave up completely, letting Tadashi give him another kiss on the corner of his mouth before carelessly throwing him into his own bed. Hiro yelped when he hit the mattress, not expecting the sudden drop. He sent a quick glare to his brother as Tadashi fell onto his own bed, grinning and chuckling with obvious pride.


End file.
